Under the Mistletoe
by Kittynip
Summary: A Terraria Christmas one-shot with NursexArmsDealer, MechanicxGoblinTinkerer, and GuidexOC pairings. Rated T for one cuss word and becuse i'm parinoid.


**Here is something I randomly thought up. As you may know there are not a lot of stories.** **(If not please re-count the story's in Terraria) So along with these one-shots I will be posting the prologue to my story either tonight or tomorrow. Also it is rated T for paranoia and mild cussing. Now I am finished with my rambling Violet the disclaimer if you please. **

**Violet- Kittynip does not own Terraria or any of the charters in it. She does however own me.**

**Under the mistletoe a Terraria Christmas-**

"There." I said placing the star atop the tree. Everyone then hit the floor. We had been working on the tree for 6hrs today. I just had to have it perfect for our first official Christmas as a family. "Wait a minute." I said seeing a small empty spot. Guide quickly jumped up and covered my mouth.

"It looks fine." He said. "Now let's eat." He let go and I sighed.

"Fine but only because Clothier was nice enough to go out and get the ham." I said pouting.

"It's the least I could do for trying to kill you." Clothier said bringing said ham out.

"I told you stop apologizing I kicked your ass fair and square." He chuckled remembering our battle. "Now where did Arms Dealer go every time he goes missing someone tries to blow up his room." I said looking at Demolitionist.

"It's not my fault that my dynamite ends up lighted in his room." He said raising his hands in defense.

"Mmmhmm. Oh there he is." I said watching him lead Nurse in and right under the uh-oh.

"That's when I took out the bear." He said to Nurse. She was walking right into his trap. She looked board, and I saw her roll her eyes in disbelief. "He put up a fight oh look mistletoe." He said stopping right under it. I face palmed. How could she fall for such a simple trick. All those times she stood him up on dates wasted for a simple holiday tradition.

What surprised us all is when she said, "Only because it's Christmas eve". Then she kissed him square on the lips. We all gaped until she broke it and walked off. He stood there eyes as large as plates.

"She kissed me… she really kissed me." Clothier had to lead him off because he was to stunned.

"Okaaay. Let's get back to normality." I said heading to the punch bowl.

"Can you believe she kissed him. Sure we all saw it but really." Mechanic said joining me.

"I know right. Wait what did you make." I said double checking my punch for any wires. Sure she was my best friend, but sometimes I like not getting electrocuted.

"I made the cake. Don't worry Goblin Tinkerer made sure I didn't mess with it." She said, and I gave a sly smile.

"So you and Goblin Tinkerer where in a room, alone, baking a cake." I said nudging her making fun of her crush on the outcast. She blushed madly.

"What about you and Guide." She said throwing my words right back at me. I nearly spit out my punch.

"He's just my friend that's all no more no less." I said, but I could feel the blush crawling up my face.

"Yea. You just wish you guys were like that." She walked away in success. I started plotting my revenge.

~Terraria~

"Come on Tink she's right over here." I said leading Goblin Tinkerer in the direction of the mistletoe.

"Please don't call me that, and are you sure she wants to talk to me?" He said.

"Of course she does now just wait here." I said stopping him under the mistletoe, and heading off the find Mechanic. I found her talking to Wizard.

"Ever wanted an enchanted ring that turns rocks into slimes?" He said to her.

"No."

" Well neither did I." I sighed at his incompetence to conversate. I felt bad for the guy sometimes.

"Hey Mechanic Goblin Tinker needs you." I said butting in.

"Oh thank god. Okay where is he." She said obviously relived to get out of the conversation.

"Just around the corner you can't miss him."

"Thanks." She said heading off into the trap.

"I make a rather enchanting hot chocolate if you'd be inter." Wizard started, but I shot him a look.

"No? Ok." He said as I followed Mechanic. I turned the corner just in time to see her join him under the mistletoe.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked him. He got confused.

"Violet told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Huh? Violet… uh-oh." I smiled as she looked up and blushed.

"Come on Mechanic you can't break tradition!" I said encouraging her. She shot me a deadly look. But I saw the defeat on her face as she quickly kissed him. I might have been quick, but they both where beat red when they broke.

As Mechanic passed me she said, "Don't think you're getting away with this." At that moment I feared for my life.

~Terraria~

"What's this about me having more 'bark' than bite!" Dryad demanded. I sweat dropped not a conversation I wanted to be having.

"Um… um oh look Merchant is throwing away your salad." I said.

"What!" She said looking away for the split second I needed to sneak off. When I wasn't looking I bumped into Guide and fell embarrassing myself.

"Oh. Sorry. Let me help you up." He said holding out his hand. I took it and he lifted me off the ground.

"Sorry. It's my fault. You're really too nice sometimes you know that." I said then realized that we were still holding hands. Blushing I took mine away.

"Yea. I can't help it do you really want a rude guide." He said blushing as well. I gave a half smile.

"I'm not complaining I like you just the way you are." For some reason that made us both blush deeper. "I should get going." I said rushing off to get away.

"Looks like you were wrong about you not likening him." Mechanic said from behind me. I groaned and turned around to face her smirk.

"Fine I like him. I admit it, but you got to admit likening Goblin Tinkerer now." She blushed a little at this.

"Okay. Okay. I like him. Now get over yourself and go kiss him." She said looking over my shoulder. I felt my stomach drop. I turned around to see Guide standing there.

"Oh god." I whispered. I felt like dyeing right there. He must have heard everything. It felt like an eternity before Mechanic did something.

"Just do it." She said pushing us together. With our faces just one inch apart we both turned a deep red. I looked up to see that dreaded mistletoe, so I did something I never thought I would do. I pressed my lips against his, and it wasn't too long before he kissed back. "Finally." I heard someone say in the background, but I didn't care.

**There. A cute little story. My inspiration for these pairing comes from mostly Terraria's wiki. It says in Goblin Tinkers, and Mechanics descriptions that they have a crush on one another. Arms Dealer always has a date with Nurse, and I had to have one more pairing. So I took my OC that you may see soon(Violet) and paired her up with Guide.(It was either him or Wizard.) Hope you liked it**

**~Kitty **


End file.
